Forgive and Forget?
by tigerlilystar
Summary: A year after graduating from Hogwarts, Lily is dragged by her friend at a Hogwarts Ball. Old flame, dancing and confusion... Can she turn the page over the past? Or will she let her last chance slide away? LilyJames R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The ball

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, it's all J.K.Rowling's; anything you don't recognize, it's mine_

**Note: **_This is my first fanfic, and I've had the idea in my mind quite a lot of time ago; please read and review_

'I'm telling you, I'm NOT going' the fiery redhead screamed.

Melody sighed. Ever since the letter got there, she had been trying to convince Lily to go to the ball, but the redhead would simply not allow it.

**Flashback**

It had been a year since Lily Evans and her best friend, Melody Brawn had graduated from Hogwarts, though the last year at the well-known school for wizardry hadn't been easy.

Lily had finally agreed to go out with James Potter- whom she had hated since the first five minutes on the Hogwarts Express – and Melody had had to hang around with her and the Marauders, and support the presence of Sirius Black. Neither Melody nor Lily had been keen to spend time with the Marauders, Lily because she hated Potter, and Melody because, well, it's a short story.

She had dated Sirius Black –the biggest playboy of Hogwarts- in their 6th year, because of a dare. Soon enough, though, she had begun to experience feelings towards the handsome Griffindor, and had actually thought he liked her back too. Until she found him snogging some bimbo on the fourth floor. She had instantly broken up with him –something unheard of –and had vowed never to let it get to her.

Lily's story was somewhat a bit sadder. She had dated James for the past year, only to find him snogging a girl in the Astronomy Tower –where, incidentally, they had shared their first kiss together – the day before graduation. She had acted, all thorough the next day coldly towards him, and neither spoke nor acknowledged his presence. When he had tried to talk to her, she had slapped him so hard that the mark was visible the whole day long. By the end of the ceremony, all Hogwarts knew that Lily and James had split up.

Now, however, Lily was reading a book in the flat she shared with Melody, when an owl entered through the open window, left a letter on the table, and flew out instantly.

Lily didn't bother to read the letter, thinking it was something for Melody. When the latter arrived home and opened the letter, a huge surprise was awaiting them both.

_Ms. Evans and Ms. Brawn,_

_I am pleased to announce you that a ball will be held at Hogwarts next weekend in honor of our seventh years graduate students._

_It will be a chance for everyone to meet again old friends._

_I am counting on your presence, and you will be pleased to know, I'm sure, that it is a masked ball._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

'I'm not going' Lily said as soon as Melody finished reading the letter out loud.

End Flashback 

Melody had attempted to persuade Lily through the week, but unfortunately, she didn't have much chance. They couldn't possibly not go, since Dumbledore obviously wanted them there.

Finally, she lost her nerve. She had actually liked James, and found that this was a last chance for Lily to get back with him. Actually, as she read the letter, a plan formed in her head, and she was determined to try her best to get the two back together, even if that meant she had to spend a whole night with Black.

'Look, I don't care if stupid arrogant Potter is going to be there, you are simply coming with me because I don't want to be left alone with Sirius!' Seeing that she was about to protest, she added 'And no buts. You're coming, and that's final!'

Lily seemed to be at a loss for words, and Melody took the opportunity to grab her by the arm and drag her to the nearest wizard shopping center.

Next week-end, Hogwarts Great Hall 

Already the whole hall was filled with people. Outside, two girls were whispering frantically.

'Lily, stop fidgeting, he won't recognize you, okay!' a fairy-dressed Melody tried to persuade Lily. 'Your hair is now totally black, and he'll probably be looking for redhead.'

'Fine' the latter mumbled, and she waited as Melody entered the Hall, to give her best friend her five minutes for her great entrance.

Then, it was her turn.

In a corner of the great hall, placed as to be able to see whoever was entering the great hall, three boys, were waiting.

'What if she won't come?' the one dressed as a Prince Charming with blonde hair, asked.

'Relax, Prongs, she'll be here', the pirate next to him said. 'Right, Moony?' he addressed the later member of their little club, who was dressed as a pirate too.

'Sure, she'll come, except don't think she'll have red hair.'

'Thanks for the help, Moony', the Prince said sarcastically. Then, he heard Sirius mutter under his breath. 'What was that, mate?'

'I said Brawn is here.'

James turned to face the entrance, then, turned toward Sirius 'Don't worry, I suppose she won't even come near y-' he stopped however, as he saw the bewildered face of his friend. 'Sirius? You okay, mate?' he turned to Remus for help, but found him to be as bewildered as Padfoot. Actually, the whole Hall seemed to have fallen incredibly silent. He saw everyone was looking towards the entrance. He turned around and gaped.

The most beautiful creature stood there. Enveloped in a white gown that sparkled all around her, her beautiful black hair falling in waves on her back, and her face glistening in the dim light, covered by a mask, she seemed to have gotten out of a fairy tale.

Then, slowly, she began to advance toward someone in the crowd, and James felt jealousy sting him. She was already with someone. Relief filled him –_Wait, relief? What am I talking about? I love Lily! -_when he realized she was walking towards a girl dressed like a fairy, a strangely familiar girl, he thought.

'Brawn' he whispered. 'Melody Brawn.'

He wondered who the raven haired girl was, as he openly stared at her, and then, he saw her blush. He gasped. Not because of her incredible beauty, but because of that blush. Happiness filled him when he realized that the beautiful maiden and his only love were the same person. He turned to his friends.

'It's her!'

'What?' They both seemed to be in a trance.

'It's Lily!'

'How can you be so sure?' Remus asked him.

James grinned. 'I would recognize that blush among a million.'

Sirius patted him on the back, and said, grinning also 'Then what are you waiting for? Go sweep her off her feet!'

James grinned at his best friends, and hurried towards the girl.

Lily was talking to Melody, when she saw her friend smirk without any reason.

'What are you smirking about, Mel?'

Just then, she heard a voice, a very familiar deep voice behind her ask.

'May I have this dance?'

She turned around and found herself gazing in deep hazel eyes, her heart beating fast.

_Well, hope you liked it! How did I do? Too fluffy? I accept critics, just don't be too harsh!_

_I'm not sure if I should continue (if so, there may be 3 chapters in all). Please help me decide…_

_Dea_


	2. Chapter 2 The plan

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter…blah blah blah… anything you don't recognize is mine_

_Previous chapter_

_Lily was talking to Melody, when she saw her friend smirk without any reason. _

'_What are you smirking about, Mel?'_

_Just then, she heard a voice, a very familiar deep voice behind her ask._

'_May I have this dance?'_

_She turned around and found herself gazing in deep hazel eyes, her heart beating fast. _

Lily didn't know what to say, so she turned towards Melody, her eyes pleading for help, but Melody knew better.

'Sure, Prince', she said smiling, 'This princess would love to dance with you.'

If looks could kill, Melody would have been dead in fie seconds.

However, Lily didn't have much choice but to accept the hand James held, and advance to the dance floor. To her great dismay, a slow dance was playing.

_Note to self: make sure to kill Melody before the end of the evening._

As James took her by the waist, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they rolled around his neck. Lily avoided his eyes, as she resolutely stared at a point on the wall on the other side.

She was wondering if he knew who she was, if he knew he was now dancing with Lily Evans…

_Na, he couldn't possibly…He didn't show any sign of recognition._

Disappointment filled her over.

_Wait, disappointment? Why would I be disappointed? _

_Because you love him._

_No I don't. wait, who is this?_

_Your conscience, duh…_

_Oh great, now I'm talking to myself!_

_Yeah…but you know you still love him…_

_After he cheated on me?_

_**Flashback**_

A seventeen year old Lily was walking towards the Astronomy Tower, smiling broadly. James had sent her a note telling her to meet him there after her last class.

As she climbed the stairs, her smile grew bigger. She loved him so much…

She opened her door, and her heart broke in pieces. James was snogging –quite passionately –a brown-haired girl.

Lily didn't want him to know…To know he had broken her heart…_Why did I trust him? Why? why? _she asked herself as she climbed down the stairs as fast as she could.

_**End flashback**_

_Did he really?_

_Well, of course he did! I saw it with my own two eyes!_

_But you never really heard his side of the story…._

_No, but…_

'I never cheated on you!' she heard a whisper just above her ear. She made eye contact with his hazel eyes, and looked for something in them…A gleam that would say he was lying, he didn't really love her…but found nothing. And before she could stop it, their faces grew closer, and closer, and closer…

Until she felt his lips brush softy against her own…

And then she jerked away from his arms, screaming, as tears flew from her eyes 'How dare you!'

'Please, listen to me…' she didn't saw the look in his eyes, neither did she saw the tears, because before he could add another word, she turned her back and ran from the Great Hall. She ran to the only place that could mend her wounds.

While Lily was dancing with James, Melody had received a dancing invitation from a handsome guy in a vampire suit.

They were dancing slowly, and then, without a warning, she was pulled from him by a strong pair of arms, and dragged in a corner.

'What the -?' she didn't finish her question, as her pale blue eyes met gray ones, and she snapped furiously 'Black! What the heck do you think you're doing?'

'Before you begin screaming at me, just listen.'

The pleading tone in his voice made her listen, though she was still angry at him.

'What do you want?'

'Nothing from you', he grinned, but the mile somehow didn't reach his eyes.

_Weird, _Melody thought. _What happened to the handsome-arrogant-always- smiling-Black?_

'It's about James. No, before you say anything, listen. He never cheated on Lily. That day, in the Astronomy Tower, the girl he had kissed –well, snogged, actually- looked like Lily! At least until the real Lily came upstairs. Then, all she saw was some brown-haired chick. Am I right?'

'Yes', Melody answered, somehow hesitantly.

'Please, believe me! I know I screw things up, but at least for the sake of our friends, can we please manage to be civilized to each other!'

He held his hand for her to shake. Melody eyed him warily, and then, with a slow smile, shook it.

Just then, they heard a scream. As they looked around the room, they saw, in the middle of the dance floor, their two best friends.

'Shit' both Melody and Sirius said at the same time.

They stood and watched, hopeless, as Lily ran out of the room.

Remus came from behind them. 'Guys, I think it's time to step into action. Those two won't get together on their own.'

Sirius nodded. 'I know, mate, but how are we gonna manage?'

'The way I know Lily' Melody said 'she won't give up easily. She really believes James betrayed her.'

'Then' Sirius slowly said, a mischievous glint in his eyes 'we'll just have to prove her the contrary.'

Remus seemed to suddenly have an idea. 'I know how we can do this, but we'll need the help of Professor Slughorn.'

Sirius loked at him bewildered. 'I'll never understand how you can come up with a plan in less than five minutes.'

Remus chuckled softly, and patted Sirius on the back. 'That, Padfoot, I'm afraid it's beyond your comprehension. Now, here's what we'll do.'

James stood petrified in the middle of the dance floor for a few minutes, then slowly, made his way back to where he had seen Sirius for the last time.

'Hey, there mate. You're looking a bit down.' Sirius said with a frown 'Here, drink this' and he handed him a butterbeer, grinning when James drank the whole.

Then, he said, watching his friend. 'Sorry mate, but it's for your own good.' James watched him without understanding.

Sirius took out his wand and said _'Petrificus Totalus'._

No one saw the two boys carrying a body exit the hall, or if they did, they paid no attention to them. At Hogwarts, it was common to get drunk at a ball.

_Thank you so much for your reviews, I never really expected this story to be so popular. I think there will be one more chapter to it. _

_Thanks again, and if you want to, review. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow._

_Dea_


	3. Chapter 3 I'll never let go

**Disclaimer **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor J.K.Rowling's characters…anything you don't recognize it's mine_

_Previous chapter:_

_James stood petrified in the middle of the dance floor for a few minutes, then slowly, made his way back to where he had seen Sirius for the last time._

'_Hey, there mate. You're looking a bit down.' Sirius said with a frown 'Here, drink this' and he handed him a butterbeer, grinning when James drank the whole._

_Then, he said, watching his friend. 'Sorry mate, but it's for your own good.' James watched him without understanding. _

_Sirius took out his wand and said 'Petrificus Totalus'._

_No one saw the two boys carrying a body exit the hall, or if they did, they paid no attention to them. At Hogwarts, it was common to get drunk at a ball._

Remus and Sirius, carrying James, went towards the Astronomy tower, and stopped at the stairs. Melody had told them to wait there for her signal.

Once inside, they put James in a corner, and waited.

'You sure this'll work?' Sirius asked nervously.

'Yes. The Veritaserum will make it work. Although, I don't know about Lily…She'll be really mad at us…'

'Yeah, we should probably stay out of her way once she's out of there'

They both laughed softly, recalling memories of Lily jinxing them. 'So, what about Melody?' Remus asked with a knowing smile.

Sirius sighed heavily. 'I don't know mate. I really screwed that up. I don't even know why I did it. I suppose I was too scared of commitment.'

'But you were also too scared of letting her go' Remus added.

'It's too late now, anyways' Sirius said smiling sadly.

'It's never too late for friendship, Padfoot.'

Lily had ran in the Astronomy Tower where, she thought, she would be left alone.

She sat on the floor, not caring if her dress got dirty, and let the tears fall freely.

_Why? Why? Why did I let it happen? _she asked herself angrily.

_Because you still love him._

Realization dawned on Lily as she realized that, indeed, she still loved the man who had broken her heart.

'I can't. It can't be possible! I don't love him. I can't love him still!' she said out loud, as she stood up fiercely, only to fall down again after uttering the next words 'Not after what he did to me…'

'What if he didn't do anything?' a soft voice asked from behind her.

Lily turned around, whipping her tears away, to find her best friend looking at her sadly.

'What did you say?' she whispered.

'I said, what if he didn't do anything?' Melody repeated.

Lily smiled bitterly 'I wish he hadn't, but I saw it with my own two eyes, Mel.'

Her friend eyed her curiously, then asked, somewhat hesitantly. 'What if there was a way to know to know the truth?'

Lily's eyes grew the size of saucers, and she asked softly, trying to hold back tears, 'What do you mean?'

Mel turned away, and stepped out of the Astronomy Tower. Lilt heard some shuffling, then footsteps, and finally, Remus and Sirius appeared, dragging a Petrified James.

Mel stepped from behind them, and handed Lily a glass of water (**A/N. is it really water? Smirks you'll find out…keep on reading.)**. Lily eyed it warily, and then asked Mel 'What is it?'

Her friend just smiled, and said 'Drink it.'

Without questioning her any further, Lily did as she was told. Remus and Sirius stepped out of the tower, followed by Mel. They disappeared, but not before performing the counter curse and closing the door.

James groaned, then got up. He looked around him and, by his look of utter surprise, Lily deduced he hadn't know anything about their friends' plan.

'Lily? What-what are you doing here?'

She sighed. 'I really don't know, James and actually, I think I'll be going now. I don't see this leading anywhere.'

She stepped past him and advanced towards the door. She tried to open it, but the door remained ostensibly shut. She tried with her wand '_Alohomora_' but it didn't seem to work either.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

'The door won't open. I guess Mel knew what she was doing.'

James looked her in the eye, and she held his gaze.

'Why did you left from the ball?' he asked her.

She wanted to say _That's none of your business, _but her mouth seemed to be working alone. 'Because I was too afraid of what was happen-' She slammed her hand on her mouth, to stop the rest of the sentence o get out. With horror, she realized she had been fed a truth potion.

'Lily?'

James was watching her curiously, his eyes holding a mixture of surprise and…hope?

Lily realized that, if she had been fed a truth potion, then so had he. This was now her chance of finding if James had indeed cheated on her. But first, a little test should be in order.

'James', she asked sweetly, 'where did Remus went each time at the full moon?' He hadn't exactly told her, even when they were going out, though she had figured it out in fourth year.

'He went to the Shrieking Shack, to change into a werewolf.'

Horror filled his eyes as soon as he realized what he had said, and his eyes immediately held a pleading look.

'Lily, please, don't ask me anymore, I shouldn't be saying this…Oh, Sirius, you git, you are SO gonna get it!'

'James, did you or did you not cheat on me?' she asked him, her eyes betraying her apprehension.

However, she needn't worry, because James answered her question without hesitation. 'No'

'Then, what happened that day?'

She was now desperately looking for the truth.

'I came here to wait for you, but you were already here, and without even a 'hello' you started kissing me. Then, next thing I knew, you wouldn't talk to me.'

'You swear this is the truth?'

She didn't need his answer for this question because, just by the look in his eyes, she could tell he wasn't lying.

'I do.'

She couldn't hold his gaze any longer, and she didn't want him to be able to read what she was thinking, so she turned her back to him and went look over the grounds. Before long, she felt his hands on her shoulders, and he was turning her around.

She kept her head low, so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

He raised her chin with his finger to and bore his eyes into her emerald green ones.

'Do you still love me, Lily?' he asked her softly. 'Because I will never be able to forget you' he went on.

As she looked in his eyes, she could feel all his love surrounding her, and she knew that he was the only one that could make her feel that way. Whatever his defaults were, she was ready to accept them.

'I do, James' she said, and the tears escaped her, falling from her long eyelashes. 'And I will never cease to love you.'

His face broke into a huge grin, and he bent lower. Just before his lips touched hers he whispered 'Good, cause I'm not intending on ever letting go of you.'

As their lips met, they could have both sworn fireworks exploded all around them, and they knew, for the first time ever, with no doubt, that they were indeed meant for each other.

Neither of them saw the old man smiling from his window, petting his phoenix.

'If opposites like them can make such sparks, then indeed, Voldemort can be defeated.'

**wiping away tears** That was so beautiful… Well, bye my baby…I'll miss you…sobs uncontrollably and attracts odd stares…

Thank you so much to all who have reviewed this story, and to those who will. I hope you like the ending…Dea


End file.
